CÓMO ESTAR MUERTO
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: Sora está muy confundida acerca de su relación con Yamato. Y aunque está segura de que aún siente algo muy fuerte por él, no sabe por qué no está segura de volver a su lado.


**_"Cómo estar muerto"_**

El pasillo estaba congelado...

No entendía muy bien qué hacía ahí, sentada y solitaria. Callada, sin sonido alguno alrededor de ella, a pesar de tener su aparato reproductor y un disco. El último que había comprado, que había estado tantos meses empeñada en conseguir pero que ninguna tienda lo tenía al lograr conseguir ella la cantidad solicitada. Sólo observaba la portada, parecía como un bosque por el cual entre los árboles se asomaba el sol y sobre estos, dibujadas algo parecido a unas sombras de una mujer y un hombre tomados de la mano, en letras blancas estaba en nombre de la banda y el del disco.

Sí, pero lo que le interesaba en realidad a la chica no era su nueva adquisición, lo que en realidad la tenía con la mirada perdida en la delgada caja que sostenía en sus manos eran otros pensamientos. Divagaba... muchas cosas llenaban su cabeza... al menos eso le gustaba creer. Y es que su cabeza sólo estaba ocupada por algo, lamentablemente, un _alguien._

Siempre recordaría la vez en la que sus ojos se descubrieron por primera vez. Y no se refería al digimundo cuando se volteaban a ver y ciertas veces ella se ruborizaba por pensar que él era un chico apuesto. No. Ella hablaba de cuando él notó que no era sólo la mejor amiga machorra de Tai que siempre jugaba fútbol. No era que no le agradara eso en Sora, pero la misma pelirroja sabía muy bien que ningún chico se fijaría en una niña que se viera de esa forma. Sabía lo superfluos y ciegos que los niños podían llegar a ser.

Pero ese día... ese día fue distinto, aunque no tanto como uno imaginaría. Ella estaba en el parque haciendo una de sus prácticas diarias de tenis. El fútbol ya lo estaba empezando a encontrar más como un pasatiempo al cual solo jugar cuando un amigo te invita o no encuentras nada mejor que hacer, o que simplemente tienes un impulso de hacerlo ya. Corría de un lado a otro de la cancha. Practicaba con una amiga muy parecida a lo que ella había sido hacia unos años atrás.

Jugaba con tanto fervor, que golpeó demasiado fuerte la pelota, y ésta salió volando sobre la cabeza de su compañera.

_—¡Sora, ve por ella!—_reclamó viendo como se iba alejando.

La chica de piel apiñonada sabía que debía hacerlo. Era su golpe, era su pelota, era su culpa. Empezó a caminar apresuradamente tratando de secarse el sudor que había provocado su juego. Caminó un poco más. _¿Dónde está la bola? _Se preguntaba sin obtener la respuesta. Buscó por donde, según sus cálculos y su vista, debía haber caído.

—_¿Dónde está?—_volvió a preguntar al aire, aunque esta vez, su pregunta sí fue contestada.

—_¿Buscabas esto?—_un chico habló, haciendo que ella se virara. Era un rubio, alto y de ojos azules. Normalmente le habría dicho algo como _"Sí, es mía. Muchas gracias"_, la habría tomado y si el chico pensaba que ella es linda, hubiera visto su trasero moverse al ella marcharse. Odiaba que hicieran eso, pero pues qué podía hacer. Sí, eso hubiera hecho, pero en cambio, sólo soltó una palabra.

—_¿Yamato?—_¡tenían años de no verse! Tal vez él tampoco la había reconocido.

Y sí, el chico no había tenido ni idea de quién era la dueña de la pelota.

—_¿Sora?—_bajó la mano con la que sostenía la pertenencia de ella.

—_Ha-¡hace tanto que no te veía!—_logró soltar.

—_Sí...—_rápidamente rodó sus pupilas recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica—_Has cambiado._

Ni Sora entendió cómo no se sonrojó por aquello que acababa de notar.

—_¿Mucho?—_preguntó haciendo caso omiso de los nervios que crecían en su estómago.

El muy descarado le volvió a inspeccionar las piernas.

—_Sí—_asintió con el rostro.

Sentía que una bola gigantesca se desarrollaba en su vientre, cada vez haciéndose más y más grande. Tal vez no lo notó, pero al igual que su nervios, el silencio incómodo de expandía.

—_Tú también estás distinto—_soltó sin pensarlo mucho. Por alguna razón sentía que no tuviera los pies muy plantados en el piso.

—_¿Mucho?_—preguntó remedándola, hasta hizo el mismo gesto de preocupación, pero de nuevo, ella ni se percató.

—_Pues algo...—_comentó.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía, se acercó a él y tomó su mano, luego sacó de ésta su pelota de tenis y le sonrió.

—_Debo irme, me están esperando—_señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza a la cancha.

—_Cierto, cierto—_asintió seguidas veces.

—_Adiós, Yamato—_inclinó su rostro un poco hacia la derecha y sonrió—_Fue genial volver a verte._

_—Opino lo mismo—_le contestó el gesto con uno igual.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Por primera vez no se sentía tan avergonzada de saber que un chico observaba sus piernas al caminar... y por primera vez le importó la atención que los chicos le prestaban a las faldas cortas que se usaban en el tennis.

Se rascó los ojos. Estaba muy cansada. Quería entrar, pero también estaba muy débil como para ir a la puerta y tocar. Además, se sentía congelada... más que con frío, algo paralizada y sin la opción de moverse, por lo menos no en un largo rato.

Volvió a tomar cuidadosamente su disco entre sus manos. Apreciaba tanto ese disco. Tantas canciones buenas que tenía, aunque una que otra no era tanto de su agrado, peor aún así acababa gustándole un poco.

Se acomodó un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Siguió divagando.

No sabía por qué se acordaba tanto de aquella escena de ella en el parque. Aunque también recuerda que después de ese día, todas las tardes, el rubio Ishida se la pasaba en las bancas que tenía la cancha. Ciertas veces, cuando Takenouchi no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se ponía tan nerviosa que empezaba a fallar todos los tiros, a lo que Yamato sonreía y se cambiaba de lugar. Sabía que la traía loca, pero él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Todos los días, todas las tardes, al finalizar la práctica ella se despedía de Saori, se iba a las bancas y tomaba agua; se sentaba un rato para refrescarse un poco... bueno, la verdadera razón era que esperaba que Yamato se dirigiera a ella y hablaran un rato, pero no, el sólo la veía, y al notar que ella estaba tan cerca y que le lanzaba miradas fugaces, se sonrojaba levemente. Era ya algo rutinario. Hasta un día...

—_Adiós, Saori, nos vemos mañana—_le entregaba algunas pelotas a la chica.

—_Sí, adiós, Sora, te..._

Dejó de hablar

—_Oye, voltea, creo que quieren hablar contigo—_señaló la morena algo detrás de la apiñonada.

—_¿Qué?—_murmuró volteándose y encontrándose con...—_¿Yamato?_

Saori empezó a reír.

—_Adiós, chicos—_siquiera la escucharon. En realidad no les importaba si seguía ahí o no... en ese momento no les importaba nada más que la persona frente a ellos.

—_Sora..._—se encontraba totalmente ruborizado, jadeando, sólo le faltaba sudar para que pareciera que acababa de hacer ejercicio.

—_¿Sí, Yamato?_

No supo más. El chico se apresuró a plantarle un beso en los labios.

Para ser sinceros, no fue muy bueno del todo... y es que en realidad, ambos estaban paralizados y asustados.

—_M-Matt...—_articuló vagamente la chica.

—_Sora, yo... sé que no debí haberlo hecho, pero es que yo... yo... no sé... yo no aguantaba... y tú... y yo... y..._

Necesitaba que alguien silenciara su juego de palabras ininteligibles , cosa que, por supuesto, ella ayudo con un beso, el cual esta vez, resultó un poco mejor.

—_Matt, cuando vayas a hablar, primero ordena bien tus palabras_—susurró abrazándolo por el cuello.

—_Lo tendré en mente—_la rodeó por la cintura, acercándole a él. Volvió a besarla. Rápidamente le tomaron el gusto.

Sora sonrió de lado. Recordó que al finalizar sus besos, él le preguntó, un poco tímido, que si ya había besado a alguien más. _No_, contestó ella, dejándolo un poco confuso. _Es que... parecería que sí..._, volvió a hablar notándose su timidez. _Creo que simplemente he visto demasiadas novelas románticas y películas de adolescentes_, ambos sonrieron al comentario.

Aún seguía sonriendo de lado. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tal vez por recordar un bonito momento de felicidad que habían tenido juntos. Esos primeros besos le habían parecido maravillosos. Él había sido el único que había recibido sus besos en todo lo que llevaba de vida. Desde aquel día, siempre había estado con él, en los momentos felices, los inigualables, los que no creían soportar algo más, los que siquiera querían saber que les tenía deparado el destino esa ocasión... todos los días... claro, los que podía. Tenía que admitir que el que el chico viviera al otro lado de la ciudad y fuera a una distinta escuela llevaba un poco de carga extra y problemas a la relación, pero de todas formas, Sora estaba tan extasiada, y un tanto obsesionada, que creía que nada del mundo los haría dejar de amarse como lo hicieron desde un principio.

Sabía que no debía creer lo que las demás chicas decían. ¡No debía! Se convenció siempre de ello.

Y así fue, nunca creyó aquellos chismes y rumores... aunque bien es sabido que el rumor siempre esconde un poco de verdad.

Empezó a recordar aquella llamada. Era una normal, como las de todos los días. Era la llamada que esperaba esa tarde, pegada a su teléfono para al primer timbrazo poder contestar rápidamente y oír por fin su voz, haciéndola sonreír.

—_Sora...—_susurró. Su voz no había sonado igual que siempre. Sonaba a problema... algo que la pelirroja notó inmediatamente.

—_¿Qué pasa, Matt?—_preguntó recostándose en su cama.

El chico permaneció callado, y ella también. Ambos pensaban muchas cosas. El fin de semana pasado no habían logrado verse por problemas de Yamato... en realidad, no se habían visto ya desde algo así como un mes... tal vez un poco más de dos, había perdido la noción de los días. Esa noche, al hablar, pensaron en algo así como "darse un tiempo", aunque el seguía jurándole amor eterno, y seguía hablándole una vez al día, y ella seguía creyéndole, sin salir de su habitación esperando la dichosa llamada.

No había estado muy segura al decirle que era lo que necesitaban, pero pues... ¿qué más hacer¡Ella había sido la que lo propuso! Bueno, pero en realidad él la estaba orillando a hacerlo... ¿por qué siempre hacía lo que pudiera para hacerlo feliz¿por qué siempre trataba de no verle enfadado¿por qué no podía mentirle y no decirle lo mucho que le preocupaba que se enojara con ella¿por qué?

—_Tengo algo que decirte..._

¿Tanto maldito silencio sólo para eso? Odiaba que no fuera un poquito más directo.

_—¿Qué pasa?_

Y mientras él buscaba las palabras, ella siguió pensando. ¿Qué querría decirle que le costara tanto? No sabía por qué, pero sentía dentro de sí que ya conocía la respuesta. Empezó a analizar las cosas. Quería que se dieran un tiempo; últimamente no le hablaba tan bonito como antes; en San Valentín a penas y habían logrado hablar un rato; no le regaló nada (ella puso de excusa que no se habían visto, pero hasta a ella le lastimaba eso); siempre le decía que quería ir con ella, pero en realidad no se le notaba que quisiera verla... tenía algo en mente, pero no quería admitirlo... era demasiado para ella...

—_¿Estás con otra chica?_—preguntó sin pensarlo mucho. No quería hacer esa pregunta, pero por alguna razón su boca no pudo contenerla más.

Silencio...

—_S-Sí...—_tragó saliva—_¿C-Cómo lo supiste?_

Rió triunfante. No quería que notara que eso la había destrozado... debía mostrarse fuerte.

—_Yo lo sé todo—_era su típica frase. No era que lo supiera todo, era simplemente que él era muy obvio en ciertas cosas. Y además, lo conocía demasiado bien, aunque ni ella misma lo creyera así.

—_Cállate—_odiaba que usara esa frase. La chica nunca entendió por qué.

Lanzó un suspiro.

—_Sólo lo hice porque todos me estaban presionando...—_"_sí, ajá, el chico 'no-aguanto-la-presión' es aquel que logró obtener 10 en su examen que lo salvaría de reprobar año y hasta se quedó dormido en el examen"_, pensó—_pero en realidad... sabes que te amo¿verdad?_

Ahora era ella la que no sabía qué contestarle. ¿Lo sabía? Era lo que quería enterarse.

_—Sí...—_afirmó sin saber bien lo que hablaba.

Hablaron un rato más, cosas sin importancia... cosas que la hacían reír y a él pasar el rato.

Al despedirse, él sólo dijo un simple _"Adiós"_ y colgó rápidamente sin escuchar las palabras de Sora responderle. Permaneció paralizada, con el teléfono en mano, y aunque intentó lo más que pudo, pero de todas formas no lo logró, una vaga lágrima rodó su mejilla velozmente.

Sus párpados estaba muy pesados. Tenía bastante sueño. No sabía cómo era que podía recordar tanto si apenas y tenía la energía para poder concentrarse en algo tan vital como respirar... de vez en vez olvidaba hacerlo. Estaba demasiado perdida en los laberintos de su confundida mente como para saber de sus necesidades vitales. No había comido en días, y el agua que bebía era de un garrafón cercano. Había intentado ya varias veces dormir pero aunque estuviera tan agotada, nunca lograba conciliar el sueño.

Sus labios estaban bastante secos por el frío del lugar. Sólo llevaba puesta una simple playera roja y unos shorts de mezclilla un poco arriba de las rodillas; también usaba calcetines y unos tenis rojos. Y seguía sosteniendo su disco, embobada con la imagen.

¿Qué tenía de distinto? Nada, era igual a muchos... un diseño un poco diferente, pero no era nada bastante psicodélico como para llamar la atención de todo mundo.

Rascó su nuca, luego deslizó su mano por el cuello, jugó un segundo con su cabello y seguido tapó su nariz otros segundos para poder mantenerla un poco caliente. Después regresó aquella mano a su lugar de partida.

Suspiró... le empezaba a doler el trasero por estar tanto tiempo sentada, pero ya no sentía el dolor del todo, así que no se percató de ello.

Y repentinamente, se escuchó algo cerca de ella. Muy cerca, bastante. Era la puerta a su lado. Se abrió lentamente, dando espacio a un rubio de ojos azules, haciendo a la chica voltear a verlo.

El tiempo que él la observó no fue algo muy claro para ella. ¿un segundo¿dos¿un minuto¿tres¿una hora¿cuatro¿un año¿cinco? Pudo haber durado una eternidad, ella nunca lo habría notado. Aunque para ella, duró eso exactamente. El tiempo transcurrió lo más lento que pudo desde sus ojos. Logró observar todos aquellos finos rasgos del chico que la obsesionaba y atraía y ocupaba cada centímetro de lo poco que le quedaba de razón. Unos bellos ojos azules... eran tan hipnotizantes. Un hermoso y extremadamente limpio y cuidado cabello... sedoso, suave, habría sido perfecto para comercial de shampoo. Y esos labios... tantos besos dulces, tiernos, apasionados, fríos... tanto le habían dado a ella; aquellos labios por los que moriría sin pensarlo mucho, que valdrían bien merecida su vida.

—¿Ya te has decidido?—habló interrumpiendo lo que se suponía nunca sería interrumpido. Lamentablemente no existe tal cosa como la eternidad...

—No lo sé—su mente estuvo en blanco, y de nuevo, no sabía lo que decía.

Nunca entendió muy bien cómo fue que él siempre lograba hacerla cambiar de opinión. Cuando ella por fin se decidía a olvidarlo todo, dejarlo atrás, no pensar más en él... Yamato lograba de una forma u otra hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—_Hola...—_escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella. Apretó los párpados. No quería voltear y encontrarlo de nuevo—_He dicho "hola"._

Suspiró. Odiaba que su reflejo hubiera sido voltear a verle.

—_Hola...—_habló lentamente.

No quería hablar para nada. Y tampoco quería verlo, quería cerrar los ojos y que todo acabara.

Los cerró, pero él tomó ese gesto de otra forma.

Sin avisarle, la besó por sorpresa, de nuevo, y como la primera vez, aquel beso había sido inesperado. La única diferencia era que en ese tiempo, ambos estaban demasiado enamorados, ahora era más un cierto tipo de obstinación que se tenían.

No pudo aguantar ella. La lengua del chico trataba de adentrarse en su boca. Tuvo que ceder, y es que ella también necesitaba descargar un poco de todos aquellos sentimientos causados por el chico tanto tiempo.

Se besaron como nunca lo había hecho. Llegando al punto del beso apasionado perfecto. La chica lo despeinó mientras el sólo la rodeaba cada vez más y más fuerte por la cintura.

Al finalizar, los dos se sentían exhaustos, pero sabían que daban para otro y más besos, los cuales trataban de igualar aquel primero, pero ninguno fue igual, siquiera en el sentimiento. La necesidad y el deseo habían sido tan grandes... tan increíblemente... tan increíblemente únicos.

—_Te amo...—_le susurró al oído al tomarse un descanso de todos los besos.

—_Yo también._

_—No sabes cuánto te necesite—_atrapó la oreja de la chica entre sus labios, soltándola suavemente. Sabía que ese gesto juguetón la volvía loca.

—_Yo también... yo también...—_logró hablar.

¿No lo sabía? Claro que lo sabía. Lo necesitaba demasiado. Su vida ya no tenía mucho sentido con él, y sin él siquiera sabría la razón de levantarse cada mañana. No quería sonar como la adolescente tonta que una vez fue, ahora era sólo una mujer totalmente desorientada y confundida, que no sabía muy bien lo que hacía o lo que necesitaba, pero sabía que _lo_ necesitaba, y eso era lo único que le bastaba.

Sabía que quería estar con él. Lo sabía, lo tenía presente desde aquel día en el que lo vio de nuevo años después en el parque sosteniendo su pelota. ¡Lo sabía!

Pero había estado tanto tiempo ahí... ¡él la había tenido tanto tiempo ahí, fuera, congelándose, en algo que ella misma llamó "una espera eterna e inútil", que ya no tenía muy claras las cosas! Su mente estaba tan llena de pensamientos confusos que no sabía ya ordenar nada en ésta, y lo único que tenía bastante claro era que no tenía nada claro.

—¿Cuándo piensas saberlo?—le volvió a hacer una pregunta.

—No lo sé—sintió que su voz se quebraba. ¿Qué significaba eso¿Acaso quería llorar¿Por qué?

—Pues, ya sabes...—tomó la perilla de la puerta—cuando hayas decidido si quieres que todo vuelva a ser igual, sólo toca la puerta, siempre estoy aquí.

—Bien—asintió con la mirada perdida.

Yamato la vio tristemente. Tal vez sí quería que todo fuera tan lindo como cuando eran unos tiernos adolescentes, y que ella dejaba que él la tomara de la mano y jugara con sus cabellos... antes de que descubrieran sus cuerpos tan brutalmente o antes que ella hubiera quedado algo perdida y hasta cierto punto un poco trastornada.

Sora sólo escuchó el portazo, en inmediatamente bajó el rostro.

Su cabeza sólo daba vueltas, y cada vez todo era más confuso.

Decidió tomar el discman y escuchar de una ves por todas su disco. Lo primera canción del álbum era su favorita.

_Please don't go crazy, if I tell you the truth  
No you don't know what happened  
And you never will if  
You don't listen to me while I talk to the wall  
This blanket is freezing, it's been out in the hall  
Where you've had me for hours  
Till I'm sure what I want  
But darling I want the same thing that I wanted before  
So sweetheart tell me what's up I won't stop no way_

_Por favor no te vuelvas loco si te digo la verdad_

_No sabes lo que ha pasado_

_Y nunca lo sabrás_

_Si nunca me escuchas cuando hablo con la pared_

_Esta sábana está congelada_

_He estado aquí fuera en el pasillo_

_Donde me has tenido por horas _

_Hasta que esté segura de lo que quiero_

_Pero, querido, quiero lo mismo que quería antes_

_Así que, cariño, dime qué pasa_

_No me detendré_

_De ninguna forma_

Se recuesta sobre la banca, boca arriba, aunque difícilmente logra entrar bien y sentirse cómoda. Coloca sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, y por fin siente que su cuerpo se relaja.

Los párpados aún le pesan mucho. Lanza un suspiro mientras cierra los ojos. Parece que por fin puede dormir...

Antes de caer en el sueño, recuerda una vez, dentro de la casa, ambos escuchando en el estéreo esa misma canción.

_—Odio tu música extraña...—_le dio una mirada que demostraba cuan rara le parecía.

—_Odio tu música basura—_restregó en su rostro, luego le aventó una almohada a la cara.

Rápidamente él se recobró, sólo tomándola entre su brazos y besándola. Había encontrado que esa era la forma más fácil de terminar una plática estúpida y sin sentido... sin nada de sentido.

FIN

N/A: Bueno, je, hola UUU

¡Bien! Debo preguntar que qué les ha parecido. A mí en lo personal me ha gustado mucho, es algo distinto a lo que acostumbro hacer. No sé, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, ya que siempre que escuchó esa canción, me viene a la mente la imagen de alguien en el pasillo congelándose pensando muchas cosas. Y aparte, la historia no es para que se le tome de forma literal... no sé, como que si luego hay eso de "una espera", que te sientes paralizado (a) y que tu cabeza no está bien del todo, no sabes ni qué te pasa y estás confundido (a). Y bueno, si alguien quiere saber, la canción se llama "How To Be Dead" del grupo escocés Snow Patrol. Es la neta ese grupo. Es el primer párrafo el de la canción, y no sé si lo traduje muy bien qué digamos UUUU No sé, trataba de escribir de noche para poder plasmar un poquito más el sentimiento de pesadumbre y cansancio que sentía ella, y sé que no lo logré muy bien. Varias de las cosas que puse (como que rascaba su nuca o que sentía un poco de dolores), fue porque estaba en la maldita silla y las sentía, mis piernas me dolían también, pero me faltó agregar eso P

Y pues, creo que eso ha sido todo, me voy de aquí esperando que les haya gustado y que de todas formas me vayan a dejar un review D Aunque seré sincera, creo que es la primera vez que no me siento tan "presionada" (por así decirlo) de que si le va a gustar a los demás o no... esto lo hice más que nada porque moría por escribirlo P aunque no me quedó del todo bien -o-' ¡eso no significa que no espere sus comentarios! XD Ah, otra cosa ¿cómo se hace para ponerle hits a los fics? Oo' No sé muy bien de eso UUU

Seh, seh, bueno, ya me callo P

¡Adiós!


End file.
